


We Wait For Morning

by oliviathecf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Choking, Implied Character Death, M/M, Post-Prequel Trilogy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment that haunts Obi-Wan in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wait For Morning

His eyes were slits of pure blue, nearly reflecting on the bright red of his cheeks. 

Anakin could easily choke him with the Force but, instead, his hands were clenched around Obi-Wan’s throat.

It changed every night in his dreams. Sometimes he killed Anakin, the lava overtaking the man who he had practically raised or mis-timed swing of his lightsaber going through his Padawan’s chest.

Other times, Anakin killed him instead. Just like this, with hands around his throat or the Force surrounding him in just the same way.

“I-I loved you…” Obi-Wan gasped out, hands clawing at Anakin’s, trying to get himself free.

He heard it every night in his dreams but, even so, it hurt more than any lightsaber cutting through his chest or hands or the Force around his neck.

This time, Anakin’s voice was low, more of a growl as opposed to the scream that it really was.

“I hate you.”

It was the same every night.

He just wished he could change the past.

**Author's Note:**

> haha man, this isn’t something i’ve done in a very very long time.
> 
> it’s not RPF or smut. instead, it’s obikin angst because i guess i felt like it.
> 
> title is from “The Funeral” by Band of Horses. this is crossposted from my writing tumblr, which is here: http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/138951440209


End file.
